


The Best Damn Burgers In South Dakota

by coldfusion9797



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Family, Fluff and Crack, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Season/Series 06, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: Cas treats Dean for his birthday, inviting the whole family along. AU Crackfic.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Crowley/Bobby Singer, Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The Best Damn Burgers In South Dakota

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some complete randomness that popped into my head. It’s legit though, if you ever go to South Dakota, make sure you get one of these to try. Set season 6/7-ish, I guess. Enjoy!

The food in Dean’s mouth was truly divine. He took another bite, chewing enthusiastically. 

“Oh my Go...” he began, pausing to consider the current company. Lord? Sweet heaven? Goodness gracious great balls of fire? No. “...od golly goshes this is tasty.”

Cas smiled at him, this had been the angel’s idea. 

“Thanks,” Dean told his boyfriend, leaning over to press a kiss to Cas’ cheek, smiling wider when he saw the sauce his lips had left behind on the angel’s face.

“I knew you’d like it.”

“Like it?!” Dean said, admiring the burger lovingly. The soft bun, the juicy filling. “I love it!”

“Dean, do you mind not talking with your mouth full?” 

“Sammy,” he said, taking another large bite and ignoring the request completely. “A ‘urger dis good needs to be appreciated.”

“I’m just saying, maybe appreciate with your mouth closed.”

“Kill joy.”

Sam huffed like that wasn’t what he’d meant to do. 

Lucifer reached over and laid a comforting hand on Sam’s back, leaning in close.

“It’s his day, Sam.”

Sam gave him a curious look, surprised that his boyfriend cared that much about Dean.

“You’ll be upset if you ruin it,” Lucifer quietly explained. 

That made more sense and was actually really sweet. Sam gave him a soft smile and leaned in a little closer so their arms were touching. 

“Why here?” Crowley wondered, looking around at the garish decor. The entire place was lined with cobs of corn, arranged into hokey murals. “Shouldn’t the place be famous for popcorn?”

“One of life’s mysteries, I guess,” Bobby said to his husband with a shrug. 

Cas had brought them all here to the Corn Palace in Mitchell for sloppy joes to celebrate Dean’s birthday. They’d never really had much cause to celebrate before, maybe only the fact that they’d somehow managed to scrape through yet another year without dying. Permanently, at least. But this year, they had a proper family, people (well sort of) to share the occasion with. It was something to be truly grateful for. 

Looking around the table reiterated that hunting wasn’t a job, it was a lifestyle, a calling, a state of being. The three of them, all hunters, had ended up falling for supernatural beings. Demons and fallen angels that they never would have met in any other life. 

And it was funny how well it worked. Every single one of them had made epic mistakes, but together, the six of them had a pretty good handle on keeping the balance and making sure nothing threatened it. 

Cas was a foot in heaven, Crowley was in charge of hell. Lucifer was their nuclear threat and madly in love with Sam, who was their conscience, yet still badass enough to date the ultimate rebel. Bobby knew lore like no one else, and Dean was adorable enough to glue them all together. So yeah, it worked. Only God himself was strong enough to take them on, but he’d lost interest long ago so there was no need to worry about that.

Of course, they all had their issues, but together none of it seemed insurmountable. 

Sam turned to speak into Lucifer’s ear, while Crowley tried to explain a joke to Cas, which already had Dean and Bobby in stitches.

“See? Family isn’t all bad.”

Lucifer gave him one of those wry smiles.

“Five minutes ago you wanted to strangle your brother over his eating habits.”

Sam smiled too.

“Don’t get me wrong, families are messy, but they’re great too. And now you’re part of this one.”

Lucifer’s smile became something softer, and Sam leaned in for a kiss.

“Get a room you two,” Dean yelled from the other side of the table.

Sam picked up a fry and threw it at his brother.

“Actually, that’s a good idea,” Lucifer said. “Wanna get out of here?”

Sam grinned, and Dean watched the two of them disappear into thin air.

“Rude,” he commented, though he didn’t really mean it. He was happy that Sam had finally found someone, and happy too that he’d left half his burger behind.

Dean leaned across the table to scoop it up.

“Anyone else want this?” he asked the table in general. 

Three heads shook back at him, so he shrugged and took a bite of Sam’s leftovers, that same delicious taste flooding his mouth.

Honestly though, Lucifer must be a damn good lay for Sam to leave this behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I’ve written any pure crack, kinda happy I’ve still got it in me. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
